Lesbian of the Locker Room
by mjbanton321
Summary: Oh my fucking god. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this. Don't read. Fuck this shit... I have no idea what I'm doing...
1. AJ

As Nikki Bella walked down the corridor, she was greeted by stares. Not even at her face. She chuckled to herself.

'I knew this job would be a good idea,' she thought, pushing up her boobs. Unfortunately for these guys, Nikki had time for only one person in the locker room. The Divas champion, AJ Lee. So desperate to fuck AJ's brains out, that day she cornered AJ in the locker room when everyone else had left. She gagged AJ and tied her up. She then stripped AJ down fully. Nikki produced a dildo and shoved it up AJ's tight pussy. "Oh, AJ," she said, quite loudly. "You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this." Nikki put on a strap-on and fucked AJ's asshole. She fucked it so hard that it started to bleed. That's when Nikki stopped. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to hurt you." And she left little AJ alone...


	2. Brie

Holy shit. The first chapter is my most favourited story. Thanks guys. Ok, this is set after Stephanie vs. Brie.

Nikki walked down the corridor, angry at her sister, Brie.

"Nikki!" yelled a voice. Nikki instantly new it was Brie.

"What, bitch?" Nikki growled. Nikki turned around to find Brie in just a bra and panties. The panties seemed wet...

"I've been thinking," Brie started to say. "I've been rubbing myself since I left the ring tonight. You slapping me made me kind of, well, horny..." Nikki smiled at this.

"I've got a proposition," Nikki said. "I apologise, and you fuck me." Brie looked up at Nikki.

"Why don't you have a turn of rubbing me?" Brie asked, sliding down her panties. Nikki smiled and got to work. After a couple of minutes, Nikki shoved a few fingers in. "Nikki," Brie moaned. Nikki stopped, and admired the wet pussy for a while. "Get back to work, bitch," Brie ordered Nikki. Nikki then started to trace the alphabet with her tongue. By G, Brie was panting rapidly. By Q, she was screaming that she was going to come. By V, Nikki's face was soaking. Nikki wiped her face. "Nikki," Brie moaned. "Can I see those lovely tits?" Nikki nodded, and took off all of her ring gear. "You don't wear underwear underneath your ring gear?" Brie asked, obviously surprised.

"No," Nikki replied.

"I'd have thought you'd have learned, considering our many wardrobe malfunctions," Brie chuckled.

"Less chat, more work," Nikki ordered. Brie smiled and cupped Nikki's boobs. She then began moving her thumbs in a circular motion, then she moved on to full-on fondling. "Brie, you're good at this!" Nikki said, a little taken aback.

"Let's just say I had some practice," Brie smiled. "I fucked a Black Widow."

"Seriously?" Nikki asked. "You fucked AJ as well?!"

"As well?" Brie retorted. "Were you the one that left her bleeding in the locker room?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nikki!" Brie yelled. "AJ called the cops!"

"SHIT!" Nikki yelled. "I've gotta go Brie, we'll do this another time, I swear!" And Brie was left just in a bra...


	3. OC

Thanks for reading. So AJ's got Nikki into deep shit. What's gonna happen?

Nikki jumped as the police knocked on John's door.

"Is Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace here?" Nikki could hear a female voice ask John.

"Who, now?" John asked, a confused look on his face. "Oh, that's her name. NIKKI!" John yelled with panic in his voice.

"Yeah?" Nikki called down, frightened as hell.

"The cops want to see you!" John was getting kind of worried. Had Nikki seen something? Nikki tip-toed down the stairs. She saw a very, VERY sexy policewoman. Long, black hair, about 5"4, possibly a D cup.

"Miss Garcia-Colace," the policewoman went on to say. "You're under arrest on suspicion of rape." When Nikki saw the half-shocked, half-angry face on John's face, she almost felt remorse. Then she remembered how good fucking AJ felt.

"Please, miss!" Nikki cried. "I'll do anything!"

"Fine," the officer almost snarled. "I'll follow you upstairs." As they entered Nikki's room, the policewoman almost yelped. "Miss Garcia-Colace..."

"Nikki, please." Nikki interrupted.

"Nikki," the officer continued. "How many dildos are there in this room?"

"I don't know," Nikki replied. "I lost count after 347. Anyway, my release?"

"Ah, yes," the officer murmured. "As well as the information on the rape, Miss Mendez also told us something else."

"What?" Nikki asked, worry in her voice.

"You're a good fuck." And with that the officer brought her lips crashing down on Nikki's. She took a short break, and then took off Nikki's t-shirt. As she began to kiss all down Nikki's torso, Nikki unclasped her bra. The officer sucked on Nikki's nipples for a while, then took off her clothes and asked Nikki to do the same. Nikki obliged. "Fuck," the officer moaned. "Move down to my pussy." As the officer rubbed her clit with her hand, Nikki ate out the officer's tight cunt. The officer moaned as she came in Nikki's mouth. The officer asked to do the same to Nikki. Nikki nodded and pulled her jeans and panties down. The officer licked Nikki's pussy for a while, then reached out for a dildo.

"Ah!" Nikki yelped, as the toy was thrown inside of her. "Faster!" Harder!" she ordered the policewoman. "I'm gonna come!" The officer then threw the dildo aside and waited for it. As Nikki reached her climax, the officer noticed something out of the corner of her eye. John and a camera...


	4. Steph

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the last part of Nikki's sexual adventure. I am moving on to work on my other story, Smile Like You Mean It. However, there still may be not-so-erotic chapters to add later.

"It's been one rough week," Nikki said to her sister.

"No shit," Brie chuckled. "You raped a girl with a strap-on, found out that she called the cops whilst fucking your sister and then fucked your way out of getting arrested!" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Brie."

"Anytime sis," Brie smiled at Nikki innocently. Then Nattie poked her head around the door of the locker room.

"Nikki?" Nattie said. "Steph wants you."

'Oh, fuck,' Nikki immediately thought. 'She's going to fire my ass for raping AJ.' "Tell her I'm coming," Nikki waved Nattie off. Brie stood up with Nikki.

"Good luck sis," Brie said, and kissed Nikki deeply. After a few seconds, Nikki broke the kiss.

"Thanks," Nikki told her sister. "But I don't need luck." A few minutes later, she was in Stephanie's office. "Mrs McMahon-Levesque?"

"Nikki, just call me Steph," was the reply from the sultry brunette.

"Steph," Nikki corrected herself. "I think I know why I'm here."

"Do you?" Steph asked.

"What, it isn't 'cos I raped AJ?" Nikki asked, surprised.

"No," Steph replied, her voice a little playful. She leant towards Nikki and whispered into her ear: "You're here for a fuck session." A few seconds later, Nikki was pressed against the wall by a topless Stephanie, their tongues battling for dominance. "Nikki, just get to the tits already!" Steph ordered. Nikki obliged and took one nipple in her mouth and the other in between her index finger and thumb. She sucked on the nipple in her mouth for a few seconds, before giving the same treatment to the other. She then motor-boated the breasts, moaning in ecstasy. Nikki was getting so hot, and her nipples were so hard that she had to take off her clothing. All of it. Stephanie realised this and told Nikki to stop, then took off her own panties. She then put her pussy to Nikki's face, and her face went to Nikki's pussy in a 69. They stayed like this for a few minutes until both of them came.

"We're not done now are we, boss?" Nikki asked innocently, slightly pouting.

"Fuck, no," Steph panted, before reaching inside one of her drawers and pulling out a vibrator.

"Oh," Nikki gasped. Steph smiled slyly and held the vibrator to Nikki's clit, not taking it away for quite a while. When Stephanie decided that Nikki wasn't going to come, she pulled out a strap-on, about 8" in length. "Wow," Nikki moaned as she admired the toy. Stephanie put it on and began to pound away at Nikki's cunt. "Faster, Steph, faster!" Nikki groaned as Stephanie obliged. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Nikki ordered. Stephanie was now thrusting fully into Nikki, at a rapid pace. As Nikki came, Stephanie moaned in pleasure.

"It's time to finish this off babes," Stephanie said, before positioning her pussy just above Nikki's mouth. She put a finger inside, and then Nikki added one. Nikki was alternating, putting her finger in and then licking the juices off. It wasn't long before Stephanie came in Nikki's mouth.

"That was fucking amazing," Nikki panted.

"No shit," Stephanie chuckled. "Now comes the not-so-amazing part." The grin on Nikki's face disappeared.

"What?" Nikki asked, trembling. Stephanie went to her computer and typed into Google, 'Nikki Bella in Lesbian Scene With Cop.' There, clear as day, Nikki saw her full encounter with the cop a few days before. "No," Nikki gasped.

"Nikki, as you know, we can't have divas who do _that _in their spare time, so, basically, you're fired." Steph said, obviously upset. "However, great fuck session, so if you can delete that video, you're off the hook." Nikki and Stephanie shared a smile. As Nikki turned to leave, Stephanie smacked her ass. As Nikki turned back, Steph added: "By the way, we need to know who did this..."


End file.
